America's Seven Dads
by Enigmaris
Summary: This is a story about how America met and impressed the seven men he would call his founding fathers. This is a multi-chapter story so get ready. REviews are alwasy wanted and welcomed!
1. Benjamin Franklin

It was June 7th, 1776. America had woken up in a hurry. He was going to be late for a very very important meeting. He was just thankful that England wasn't here to ask him where he was going. He was also glad England hadn't been there when he went out and bought Thomas Pain's "Common Sense". America smiled at the not too distant memory of his first true act of rebellion.

He had traveled to buy it from Benjamin Franklin himself. France spoke highly of the man and America wanted to get some sort of first impression going for one of the men that he hoped would make him a nation.

England was in Parliament right now and the two weren't speaking. The laws England was passing were getting more and more suffocating by the minute. He could feel himself and his people getting more and more irritated. He felt more and more of his people concluding within themselves that independence was going to the only viable option. When he had reached the press shop of Benjamin Franklin he was completely out of breathe. After all it wasn't every day that the young colony had to run from his home in Virginia to Philadelphia. He opened the door to find it happily empty except for one older gentlemen that he assumed was Mr. Franklin himself.

The man was turned away from the door and playing with quite a weird contraption. It looked like a musical instrument based on the noise coming out but America had never seen anything like it. Benjamin was playing away happy with his "glass armonica". He had created it just a few years ago and he loved the sound it made.

"Hello, Mr. Franklin sir."

"Well hello young man."

Mr. Franklin was rarely surprised by anything and a new face in his print shop wasn't going to do the trick. The face however was interesting the boy looked 10 or 11 years old but acted like he was full grown. HE stood up and faced the boy to see what exactly this young boy wanted in his shop.

"What can I do for you young man?"

"Well you see I came here to buy a copy of Common Sense by Thomas Pain."

"Why would such a young lad want to buy I book like that?"

Ben had been teasing of course, he loved young inquisitive minds and adored the idea of one so young being interested in philosophy. He was surprised when the boy's face went red and he began to mutter things that his old ears couldn't quite catch.

"I'm not that young you know. Besides I have every right to read this book no matter what Arthur says. It's important. Arthur doesn't understand but this book is proof that others do!"

At this point Franklin had become quite interested in the lad. He had fire and passion, something he was always looking for. He wanted this land to become a country and he needed young minds to want that too. He silently grabbed one of the ever popular pamphlets and handed it the boy. As the boy was pulling out his money he couldn't help but ask.

"Where are you from? I don't believe I've seen you around this town before?"

"You wouldn't I'm from Virginia."

American hadn't quite gotten used to lying to people about what he was. He knew he had to but it's kind of hard to wrap your head around the fact that he was the thirteen colonies but he also had to be from one.

"How on earth did you make your way all the up here to Philadelphia?"

"I ran."

"Why on earth would you run over 300 miles?"

"I wanted to buy the book and meet you of course. I had to do it while my caretaker was away. HE doesn't like all this talk of a revolution."

Franklin couldn't believe his eyes and ears. This was one boy who obviously had quite a history to be so against from his caretaker at such a young age. It reminded him of himself at a young age.

"I don't believe I quite caught your name young man."

"Oh, right. I'm Alfred Jones."

"Well Alfred Jones why don't you join me for supper before you run all the way home to Virginia?"

"I would be honored but first I just have to read this book. Arthur has been hiding it from me for months now and I just need to read it."

"Well, how about we head to my home while you read and by the time you're done supper should be ready."

"Sounds good to me."

The young nation was already deep in the pamphlet the words it contained ringing to the very core of his being. _"Give me liberty or give me death!" _That was it that was what he needed. Liberty, freedom, equality. England would never see him as an equal while he was still his colony. America needed to be free from his older brother before they could be equals and friends. He barely noticed walking into Franklins home or sitting on his couch as he devoured the words from the book.

"Supper is ready Alfred."

"Oh right."

America got up and followed the man to see the dining room set for only two. Would he be dining with one of his heroes alone? He gulped and sat down and looked at the elderly man. Franklin had seated himself with a grunt and had said grace. America followed suit and then they began to eat.

"So, Alfred what did you think of the book?"

"Just as good I needed it to be."

"Needed you say?"

"Mr. Franklin, there's something that I want you to know. You must promise to listen until I'm finished."

Franklin agreed with a chuckle he rarely met boys so young that looked so serious.

"Mr. Franklin there are thins in this world that humans don't quite understand. I suppose I fall into that category. You see, every piece of land, every group of people needs someone to speak for it. Someone to represent the people, the land. Every nation in the world has that, it is hard to explain but each and every country has a person that is that country. We nations age with the land. My real name Mr. Franklin is America."

Franklin had no idea what to say. It sounded quite impossible to him. A being that perfectly represented a nation, wasn't that what he had been striving for here? They already had it in this 10 year old boy? If it was true why did the nation look so young and why had he never heard anything of the like before?

"I am afraid I find that a little hard to believe. Maybe you can give me a little proof beyond your words?"

"You've been to France right? Met the leaders there? Ever made the acquaintance of Francis Bonnefey?"

"I've known the man for many years actually. Quite the interesting character."

"He is my uncle France. You've known him for years but has he ever aged once?"

Franklin sat back and thought. Francis really looked the same as he did when he met him decades ago. The same smiling man who seemed to take everything in stride and spoke of nothing but love. He needed a bit more convincing though.

"That does make your statement more plausible but I might need a bit more proof."

"You've been to sessions of parliament right? Ever notice a man with overly large eyebrows standing next to the king?"

"What you mean Arthur Kirkland? Of course I've noticed him…"

Franklin broke off in the middle of his sentence. The boy had said his caretaker author had not wanted him to see that book. He had said Arthur was not happy with the idea of a revolution. Arthur hadn't aged either in all the years he had known him either.

"He is England isn't he?"

"Yes, Mr. Franklin he is. He has raised me since he found me in the 1400's all alone.""

"You really are quite older than you look then. Why aren't an adult like the other nations I suppose?"

"I am still a bloody colony. England has never and will never see me as an equal adult until I am free. That's part of the reason he's been passing so many laws recently. He is trying to keep me restrained and caged. His perfect little colony forever. He doesn't believe I can make decisions for my own people! As if he has ever cared about my people."

Franklin could say nothing else for the rest of the meal. He just sat and looked at the ancient being that looked like a young boy. Why had he come to him of all people? There were plenty of other revolutionaries in the colonies, some even lived in Virginia. Why had he chosen to come and meet him? Once the meal was over he leaned back and stared at the colony.

"Why tell me all of this?"

"Mr. Franklin, I need to grow up. This pamphlet has said it more clearly to me than ever before. I need to become a nation for the sake of my people. I need to get this place on the right track. I need your help to do it. It won't be easy, England won't want to let me go. He will fight hard but my people, my land needs their voice to start speaking."

"I believe young man that I can help you."

"Good. I have to get home now. England will be coming home soon, either tomorrow or the day after. If he finds out where I've been the colonies are going to be hit with some pretty hard restraints. I will see you again though. When there is a meeting that will being my revolution you will see me there. After that I won't leave until I see myself free."

"My boy, how on earth are you going to get back to Virginia before tomorrow?"

"I'll run. I only let home this morning. One thing you should know about nations is that we are as strong as the land we represent. I can outrun any horse, I can outdistance any wagon. I may look small but I've had over 300 years to get my strength up." As America stood up to go he turned to the elderly man who still had a look of utter amazement on his face. "Mr. Franklin, don't forget me. I'll see you soon and I am counting on your support and your secrecy. You've just been told one of the great secrets of history. One that is not shared lightly. Remember to call me Alfred Jones, that's my name everywhere else."

With that the country walked out of Franklins home and began to run with the life changing pamphlet in his hand. He would get home with time to sleep for an hour before England would come in the door with more edicts from his blasted king. This time though America would endure because he knew that it wouldn't be for long.

The memory made America run even harder. He would not be late for this very important meeting. The men he was counting on were gathering to discuss a declaration of grievances. He needed to be there to make sure that this declaration was perfect. It was the document that was going to show England that he meant business and get the revolution rolling. America could see the town in the distance so he slowed to a normal human run. If he ran to fast people would accuse him of witchcraft and try to hunt him. He had learned that the hard way during the trials in Salem. He saw the building the men were in and hoped he wasn't too late and hadn't missed too much.

He ran up the steps and pulled on the door to find it stubbornly locked. Using his unnatural strength he pulled the door open splitting the wood around the metal lock. It was loud noise so entering quietly was no long an option. He walked in and followed his noise to the room he knew the men were meeting in. He opened the final door to see four livid men staring at him and one surprised one smiling.

"Hey guys, glad to see I made it on time. I hope I didn't miss too much. Mr. Franklin it's good to see you mind if sit down. I had quite a bit of a run to get here on time you know."

Before the other men could say anything about this being a very private secret meeting Benjamin Franklin welcomed the young colony with a hug and asked him to sit in the chair next to him. The other men were getting angrier by the minute. There was a ten year old boy who was acting as if this meeting had anything at all to do with him. Alfred noticing their stares looked back at them coolly.

"I said I was sorry for being late. I got the invitation from Franklin not a few days ago. It took a lot to get here on the right day, so if you would do me the honor of starting over at the beginning of the document I would be much obliged."

"Don't worry gentlemen this young boy is supposed to be here. His name is Alfred Jones and he will be attending all of the meetings from now on. I agreed to lend my support on a few conditions and this I one of them. You are to treat this lad as your equal and hold nothing back from him. He is to know all as his opinion is very important to this endeavor."

The other men had nothing to say after that. This was Benjamin Franklin after all. There were some in the congress that would certainly argue but they weren't here. The Committee of Five respected Franklin and allowed him to keep the strange little boy with him throughout the meeting. The boy, they found had great insight and was not afraid to share it. Despite Jefferson's clear annoyance with a ten year old boy critiquing his work he found the comments helped him better represent what the grievances against the king truly were.

At the end of the meeting for the day America was invited to dine with the nation at Franklin's home. HE happily agreed and got t


	2. Thomas Jefferson

Thomas Jefferson:

It had been a long day for Jefferson. The Committee of five had worked tirelessly to destroy the document he wrote and make it better. He had not wanted to write the declaration knowing that it had to please practically everyone, especially the child Alfred. The boy said very little and sat next to Franklin in all the meetings. When he did speak it was in direct opposition of one thing or another. Jefferson did not appreciate the comments but at least the boy was straightforward.

What bothered him most is that everyone started to listen to him, himself included. What did a ten year old boy know of complex politics and enlightenment philosophy? He had studied it for years but it seemed that the boy understood its principles as much or even better than he did. Franklin treated the boy like he would've treated the king of France.

The month was over now and the document had been signed by everyone there. It had been the beginning of July but there was still the matter of sending it to the king. Alfred had volunteered to get it to the crown. How would a ten year old be able to deliver something like this? He said nothing while every else agreed to allow him to deliver the message. Alfred simply said he needed a ride home to Virginia. Out of politeness Jefferson offered the young boy a ride home.

So here he was sitting on a wagon next to a ten year old boy who seemed to carry more authority than he should. Jefferson just stared he was a man of many opposites. He believed in equality and yet he owned slaves. He believed in peace and yet wanted to start a violent rebellion against the crown. This boy however seemed to defy his expectations of what should and should not go together. His thoughts were interrupted by the boy in question.

"You know what I like about you Tommy? You're straightforward. You say what you mean to say directly. You dress simply and you know what you want. I think there isn't a man alive who could've written this better than you have. I've known my fair share of people too." When Jefferson didn't reply the boy continued. "Tommy I have a favor to ask. You see my caretaker Arthur is very close to the British Crown and once I give this to him I am afraid I will be out of a home. In fact I doubt Arthur will ever want to see me again. I am afraid I am going to need some form of lodging until I can find a permanent solution."

"Why would your Father never wish to see you again?"

"Arthur is not my father. He never was and he never will be. I don't have a father, I've never had a father."

Jefferson paused then thinking of Martha and Mary, his only living children. Everyone had parents didn't they? It was then that Jefferson decided he liked the boy he was in fact so much like himself. The boy was young but he seemed to know more than he let on. If his caretaker couldn't see that then Jefferson would be more than happy to take the boy on. He had always wanted to raise a son. Alfred was already so familiar with his philosophy that it would be quite fun having fun arguments with him.

"I suppose that would be alright Alfred. If you don't mind the question, how high up is your caretaker in the British government?"

"I don't mind at all, Arthur is the king's right hand man so to say. The declaration will get there quite quick. I think the next time I will see Arthur after today is on the battlefield. England is not going to give us up without a fight."

"I am afraid you are right. Thankfully we will have Washington to lead us."

"I can't wait to get to know him better. I imagine he and I will become good friends soon enough."

Jefferson noticed the young man straighten up and look forward at a house around the bend. Was this fine mansion his home? It would make sense for such a high ranking official to have this nice of an estate. Alfred put his hand on Jefferson's shoulder.

"We should walk from here. Arthur is inside and he is quite livid at my long term absence. Leave everything here but you should come. It will make sense in a minute. I've got the declaration now so just stand behind me and listen. No I'll open a window, it's important you understand what the British really see this colony as."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow at the boy's erratic behavior but said nothing. He really didn't want to meet a high ranking official with a document like that. So he stood outside as Alfred entered his home and opened a window he then heard a very interesting conversation.

"England I'm home."

"America where in the bloody hell have you been? I have been look everywhere, I have all of these new edicts to go over with you. You see now why I'm placing all of these rules on you? You can't even stay where you are told."

"England I was in Philadelphia."

"I told you to never go to that bloody place. Am I going to have to lock this place down like I did Boston?"

"England will you listen to me for one minute?"

"Why should I listen to a child who doesn't know any better? Now we have some new taxes to go over and we won't have supper until you understand them all."

"No."

"No? Did you just tell me no?"

"My people will not pay any more of your damn taxes. Here take this. I think it's clear enough that I will no longer be treated like a child by you. I am America and I will start representing my people. I will see you on the battlefield England."

He heard the boy shuffle out and open the door and exit. There were large tears in his deep blue eyes. Jefferson didn't understand what had just transpired but he said nothing as he followed the boy back to the wagon. Behind him he hear someone beginning to cry through the open window. He knew it was Alfred's caretaker, he expected anger and threats not the pain of rejection. After over an hour in the silent wagon Alfred turned to Jefferson.

"I guess you have questions."

"Why did he call you America?"

"Because that is what I am. I am the personification of America. My caretaker Arthur is the personification of England. He has raised since the 1400's and now it is time that I break off all times with the man. He will never take me seriously otherwise."

"I find it hard to believe your words."

"Then don't the longer you know me the clearer it will become. I don't age. I haven't for years. I doubt I will start now."

"I will take your word for it."

They arrived at his home a few hours later. Jefferson introduced Alfred to his family and then showed him to the guest bedroom. Jefferson said nothing of the strange conversation to his beloved wife. Instead he spent much of the night looking at the world around him. This was where he was happiest at home in nature.

Jefferson awoke to a knocking on his door. _Who could that be? _ I got up and opened the door to see a naked teenage boy looking quite embarrassed. Who was this boy or should I say man?

"Sorry to wake you Tommy but it seems that I have grown overnight and I no longer fit my clothes."

He held up garments hat belonged to Alfred and then it hit him. This teenager was Alfred. He had just grown 6 years over night. Jefferson was convinced. Only magic beyond his understanding could cause a boy to grow this quickly.

"How did you?"

"I guess declaring my independence shot my straight into adulthood. I almost a fully grown nation now."

"Let's get you some clothing before the women of the house awake."

That morning at breakfast sat America in Jefferson's clothing eating heartily. After all his body had just grown immensely and he had a lot to make up for it. Jefferson just stared at him. It was clear now what the nation meant by not having a father.

"Alfred?"

"Yes Tommy?"

"I would really like it if you stopped calling me that. How about you just call my father instead?"

He had no idea what had possessed him to offer. The smile on the lads face quelled his doubts.

"Alright, Dad."


	3. George Washington

George Washington

George sighed at the 14 year old boy that both Jefferson and Franklin insisted he put in his army. Alfred F. Jones had been everywhere important for the past few years all the meetings, conferences and little get togethers. Now when Alfred had suggested he go to war Jefferson had been all too enthusiastic. Now George had a small boy to look after. He looked 14 but who knew how old he really was. _I really should put him to work somewhere, I could get him to move the supplies! _I smiled that would be the perfect job for the child. It would keep him out of trouble from the other soldiers and it should take him all day. The supplies he was referring to were the recent shipments of clothing, guns and food. It would take one person all day to move everything to their proper place.

"Alfred, come here."

"Yes Sir Commander Washington sir."

"The new shipments of supplies I want you to move them to their designated places across camp. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Alfred saluted with the wrong and hand and then moved over to the shipments.

George chuckled and then went back to the training the men. Most of them were just farmers, men who no experience fighting in a war. These men had joined the militia to become free but they had no idea what that would entail. George wished that there was someone who could come help him turn these men into real soldiers but he would have to do. Not thirty minutes later George saw Alfred running towards him.

"General Washington sir! I've moved the supplies as you had commanded." Saluting with the wrong hand again.

"How could you have possibly moved all of those supplies to where they belong in such a short span of time?" Washington demanded.

"I just moved 'em. Do you want me to show you sir?"

Washington nodded and then followed the boy around the camp. Indeed everything was in its correct place. It just didn't make any sense. Even the super heavy boxes were moved and Alfred didn't even look tired, no sweat came off of the boy.

"General Washington sir. Would it be all right if I joined the musket training now? I've moved the supplies as you've asked me too."

"I suppose. Just listen to the commander and don't shoot anybody."

"Sir, yes Sir." Saluting with the wrong hand Alfred scampered off like the child he was.

George sighed and went to watch the training from a safe distance. He watched as the other men looked over worriedly at the mere child who was now holding a gun like a child holds a toy. It was a surprise to everyone on the battle field when Alfred then knelt down and held his gun like a professional. They had targets set up and Alfred began firing, with breaks in between to reload, at the targets. He was a sharpshooter! He hit everything he aimed for. Which is an interesting thing when you consider how fickle their weapons were.

The other men tried to follow suit with mixed results. Some were skilled enough but others had laughable attempts. The commander who was running the exercise sent Alfred off. IT was simple when it was clear that one of the men understood the concept they would be told to stop practicing. They needed to save the ammo for actual battle and if you were already a sharpshooter minimal daily practice was all that you should need to do. Washington sighed. He just couldn't keep the boy busy. He was also very tired, he and Franklin had even trying to get the French to ally themselves with their cause but talks were stalling. It was that damn Bonnefey! He was just unwilling to discuss anything. He kept acting like there was someone missing.

"Washington Sir! What would you like me to do now sir?"

"Alfred honestly I don't know. I am a little preoccupied at the moment."

"What's up sir?"

"The discussion with the French are stalling. That man Bonnefey! He seems unwilling to discuss anything and everyone just listens to him!"

"Of course they do sir! Francis Bonnefey is very important to the French leaders. His opinion is first and foremost."

"Why?"

"That's not my secret to tell just yet. I do have a suggestion though. Invite Francis and some other officials here. I guarantee that after they come here we will get some help, sir."

"How could you guarantee something like that?"

"The same way I can shoot perfectly every time and I can move heavy loads quickly without tiring, sir."

He was about to question further when a messenger came up and told Washington news he did not want to hear. A part of England's military was coming and their leader wished to parlay before the battle. Washington grumbled at the news but he saw that Alfred had blanched.

"Sir, He's here."

"Who's here?"

"Arthur. The man who raised me. He is in that group. Be careful sir he is a formidable enemy. If you give him the chance he will kill you. May I come with you to parlay? He will be expecting me sir."

"I suppose. Get your weapons and we will go."

Alfred had looked unnaturally serious as he left. George remembered how Alfred had mentioned the man who raised him as being a British captain of sorts. Why would he be expecting him though? Alfred was very young even if he was a patriot no man would expect a 14 year old on the battle field. It made no sense but then again nothing surround Alfred F. Jones made sense.

"Let's go Alfred. The message specified to come with only one other man. I guess that is fair. Let's go."

"Sir yes sir."

They walked towards the designated hill that was their meeting place and he saw Alfred become more and more skittish as the neared the man at the top. Washington placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"You represent the militia son. Stand strong. Be brave at least until the meeting is over."

"Yes sir."

AT that point George had a good luck at who he assumed was Arthur. He looked absolutely livid and was staring with hurt in his eyes at the boy that stood next to him. George began the parlay.

"Hello, I am George Washington. You requested a parlay with me before our armies met in battle."

"Yes quite, I am Arthur Kirkland. I request that you surrender. This whole bloody idea of independence is ridiculous. I can affirm that if your army surrenders now the crown will be merciful."

Just as Washington began to reply Alfred jumped up.

"No. America will not surrender. I will have independence or I will die. By then end of this I will either be your equal or I will be underground."

"You are just a child Alfred. You won't survive a decade on your own. Stop being so foolish and idiotic. Besides did you ever consider the cost of independence for your people? No, they will tear themselves apart. You will fail if you try and become free. Surrender now!"

"No! We will fight and we will win. Arthur you can't push me down anymore. Francis will help me and you know it. When he does you will lose, he might even bring Gilbert! What would you do if he did? Run off like a pansy that's what. Now if all you had to say was more ridiculous things of surrender we will return to our men and began the fight."

Alfred then turned around and began to walk down the hill. Washington just stood there. He was so shocked. He turned to look at the other man who now had tears in his eyes. The man walked down the hill looking hurt. Washington eventually roused himself and hurried down the hill to organize his men. He would ask Alfred later what that had been about.

The battle was messy. George was trying to direct his men as bullets ripped through the air. He saw that Arthur was fighting among the men and that anyone who stood against him invariably fell. He was going to have to remove the threat himself. Washington rode up and jumped off to fight the man himself. He ignored Alfred's advice and began to fight the man. He also began losing, very quickly. The man clearly had years of experience and nothing to lose. After a few minutes it was clear to Washington that he was going to die on this field.

It was then that Alfred burst through the groups of fighting men and pushed Arthur to the ground. Washington just stood there dumbfounded. Did that boy have a death wish?

"Washington sir! Please allow me to fight Arthur sir! Do not try and engage him on the battle field. HE will kill you sir!"

"And he won't kill you?"

"He could try sir."

Arthur was back up at that point and the two men began to fight. Using the tips of their muskets as swords they fought back and forth. Arthur was clearly more skilled but Alfred's brute strength made it a mostly even playing field. Washington got on his horse and tried to ascertain who was winning. It was a very strange sight to see. Whenever Arthur got the upper hand his army would also get the upper hand. If Alfred began to fight more aggressively then so did the American army.

The battle between the two nations was bad for both parties. England felt himself fighting against the boy he saw as his son. It broke his heart. America found himself fighting against the man he loved who saw him as nothing but a child. Hey fought more against themselves than they did each other. Eventually however Alfred did get the upper hand. He pushed England back and took a shot right into the man's heart. At the same time Arthur's army began to retreat and the American troops shouted cheers of victory. Well everyone but Alfred, Washington noticed. Alfred was kneeling next to the man he had just killed, looking so sad. It made sense to Washington. He had just killed the man who had raised him. It made Washington feel very poorly for allowing Alfred to face off against Arthur. It wasn't fair to the young man to make him fight against the man who he saw as his father. Washington walked over to Alfred to see if he could help.

"Are you alright Alfred?"

"Yes sir. I just didn't expect to win in the first battle against him you know. It hurts so badly to see him bleeding like this. It will leave a nasty scar on him you know. He will be pretty pissed off when he wakes up."

"Alfred, he isn't going to wake up. You shot him straight through the heart. No man would wake up from that."

"Well he isn't just any man. Just like how I am not and teenager. I am going to carry him back to camp and patch up his wounds. When we get there you should and I talk."

"You want to patch up a dead enemy soldier? I don't think I can allow that."

"Sir, if he is dead than why does it matter if I patch him up. Besides he did raise me, I think I owe him that much."

"I suppose Alfred. Do you need any help with the body?"

"No sir."

With that comment Alfred hoisted up the dead man onto his shoulder as if he weighed nothing and marched back to camp. Washington stayed to help collect the dead and get his men back to their camp. By the end of the day he was exhausted and had forgotten all about Alfred and the dead man he had carried back to camp. Which is why he was surprised to see Alfred in his tent sitting next to a now breathing bandaged up Arthur. The man was still unconscious but he was clearly healing from a completely mortal wound.

"Alfred. What are you doing in my tent?"

"Arthur needs privacy to heal. Besides I didn't want to explain to all the doctors how a man with a gunshot wound to the heart was healing so quickly."

"Why is he even alive?"

"Well you see. Arthur and I are immortal. We don't die or at least we don't stay dead. I should introduce him with his real name. The man you see on your bed is none other than the personification of England. I am the personification of the United States of America."

"What?"

"You should sit down. It a lot to explain and rather hard to believe."

Washington did just that and allowed Alfred, or should he say America, explain the whole story. After many questions he finally accepted it as the truth. It was hard not to when he saw the proof of their immortality sleeping on his bed. Their conversation on the hill made so much sense now. England was fighting to keep his son from becoming free. America was fighting for freedom and equality. The moon was high by the time their conversation was done. That was when George remembered something.

"If you and England have personifications then do all the other nations?"

"Yes of course. You've heard of a few. Francis Bonnefey is the personification of France. The reason he doesn't really want to have anything to do with your alliance is because he doesn't know how I feel. Normally nations talk to each other first and then allow their bosses to work out the details. I didn't want to go to France because you need me on the battle field. As you saw, we personifications could kill any human with ease so normally in battle personifications face off against each other. England doesn't want to fight me though. That's why he keeps asking me to surrender. It hurts us both so much to fight each other."

"Who was that Gilbert you kept mentioning?"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt is the personification of the kingdom of Prussia. He and France are very good friends. Prussia likes me too, he is a pretty "awesome" dude. If we get France to help us no doubt Prussia will be here as well. Prussia loves a good fight and would probably join just for that."

"How many personifications do you know?"

"I haven't met many. As a colony I am not really considered worth meeting. I've only met those who have territory near me. France is north to me and Spain to the south. I've not really met Portugal but I've seen him. I met Prussia because he was touring Canada with France when I happened to be around. I also know Canada he is like my twin brother."

"Oh. So what do we do when Arthur wakes up?"

"Well that's really up to you. You can keep him prisoner if you feel like we have the strength to keep him. If he does get out no doubt he will get quite a bit of information about the state of our militia before heading back to his own army. We can blindfold him and walk him back to his camp. If you keep him prisoner you will have to figure out how to get him to give you information and things like that. I brought him back because it felt wrong to leave him bleeding in the dirt. He raised me after all. I owe him that much."

"Hmmm. I can't honestly say we have any place to put this kind of prisoner of war. We might as well give him back. I don't know when he is going to wake up so you should tie him down. When he wakes up we will blindfold him and you can walk him back."

"Sir, If you like you can sleep in my tent tonight. I don't really need the sleep just yet. I can keep watch and let you know once he is ready to leave."

"I suppose."

Washington feeling completely exhausted stumbled over to Alfred's tent and slept deeply in the cot. He awoke to the sounds of the camp awakening. He climbed out and stretched his back. Remembering the events of the last night he hurried over to his tent. He entered to see Alfred sitting in a chair staring at the sleeping England.

"Hello, Alfred."

"Good morning Sir. Arthur should wake up in just a few moments. If I did my calculations right."

At the end of the statement Arthur's eyes did indeed open. He sat his head up and scanned the tent to try and determine where he was. When his eyes landed on Washington and Alfred he snarled and tried to get off the bed only to be held back by the ropes.

"Alfred! Who the bloody hell do you think you are to try and keep me prisoner!?"

"Arthur I wasn't trying to take you prisoner. I just…"

"I do not want hear any of your bloody excuses. You are just a child that doesn't know any better. Let me go right now and stop this nonsense."

"Excuse me… Arthur is it? That is not the way a prisoner of war should speak to their captors. Do not forget that we won that battle yesterday and you took a musket ball to the heart. You will not speak, to my nation that way. If he was a child as you suggest then why did he win? It certainly wasn't luck. I watched you too battle if anything with your years of experience luck was on your side. If he is as foolish as you say then you must be a fool as well since you raised him. If you try and demean my nation again while I am here then I will not hesitate to shoot you in the head myself."

Washington had spoken out because he saw how the words hurt Alfred. Alfred had insisted on bringing him back as a matter of honor. To bring him back and dress his wounds because Arthur was his father figure. It was a very adult honorable thing to do. Instead of thanking the boy instead this country had gone about insulting and demeaning him. Arthur was speechless. He had forgotten that Washington was in the room and had been surprised at the gall the man had shown. It was clear that Washington knew who he was and most men who knew what he was would have never spoken to him in such a way. Most men feared him, this man however seemed offended at his presence.

"Alfred I want you to take this rude man out of here. Blindfold him and remove him from our camp. Such unmannerly, rude and brutish men will not be allowed in my camp. Also, England I do look forward to seeing you on the battlefield once more. I won't be attending any more parlays if you are just asking us to surrender I do not believe, if judging by my nation here is correct, that my people will ever surrender."

"Yes Sir General Washington!"

Alfred then proceeded roughly blindfold Arthur. Then he picked him up and carried him out of the camp. Washington watched him leave feeling a strange sort of pride fill his heart. That teenager was rowdy and loud but he was idealistic, strong and honorable. If that was the nation he was fighting for then he supposed it wouldn't be so bad. Thirty minutes later he watched as Alfred returned and walked dejectedly Washington's tent. He followed back in to hear if England was back at his camp. The sight he saw was very sad indeed.

Alfred was curled into a chair crying. It was as if he had broken down. All of the fighting with Arthur, shooting Arthur, and then having Arthur yell at him. It was a lot for anyone to handle. It was then that Washington was reminded what Alfred was. He was a child who was facing war. A child who was fighting against his own father every single day. A child who was going to have to kill and fight until he could become an adult. He was a child who had the dreams of thousands on his shoulders. George then did something he hardly expected to do. He sat down next to the boy and placed his hands on Alfred's back. Alfred turned and hugged his General. The general he loved just as much as his people loved him. The people did love General Washington. Alfred loved him and that hug would help him heal. After some time Washington asked Alfred a question.

"Is Arthur your father?"

"No, if anything he is a brother. But he raised me. Growing up he was my best friend, I loved him and I still do. I wish we wouldn't have to fight."

"You need to fight. The people you represent wish to be free."

"I know but that means Arthur will hate me forever. He will never forgive me for this!"

"So what? You have me, Jefferson, and Franklin. I know we aren't immortal but we love you. Besides you said France liked you and Prussia too. There are plenty of nations who will love you."

"I guess. It just feels like there's a hole in my heart."

"That is normal. Don't worry, I am here for you Alfred."

Alfred just nodded and stood up straightening out his clothes. George stood and patted his shoulder. HE wasn't very good at this whole comforting thing. He sent Alfred to go get some food and rest. Staying up all night isn't healthy for any being immortal or no. Washington sat down and began writing out the letter to the French Government. If Alfred was correct that Francis needed to come here then that was what he would do. He wrote out the formal letter asking for a French representation to come to America to discuss possible aid, he specifically requested a few people among them Francis Bonnefey. He sent the letter on the next ship that was going to France and hoped.

It was over a month until he received anything back. It was a letter in fancy script saying that his request of a French audience was agreed too. It also said that the entourage would arrive in a month. He told Alfred who got very excited at the idea of seeing his brother France. They had a few other scrimmages during that time. It worried Washington to no end when Alfred was injured. During one battle Alfred was actually shot in the thigh and shoulder. The wounds were gushing blood and Alfred was unable to walk. Washington had commanded his trustworthy friend Benedict Arnold to go out and get Alfred. Benedict was shot in the knee during the encounter injuring him as well. Both healed but Washington had been on edge until Alfred actually woke up. Despite knowing Alfred was in no danger of dying Washington would check often to make sure he was still breathing. This was his nation after all. He also worried over the fact that Alfred would get scars after a large number of men would die. Whether from battle or disease. Alfred explained that it was normal for nations to do that but Washington only imagined that it hurt like hell.

The day finally arrived when Washington would welcome the French entourage. He went with Alfred to the docks to see the French ship unload her passengers. Alfred had his arm in a sling since his arm had been broken in the last battle. Alfred explained it would heal in about a week and Washington had insisted on him wearing a sling. Soon Alfred pointed out a man with long blonde hair and wearing a purple uniform.

"Francis! Over here! It's me Alfred!"

"Oh bon jour! Mon petit payee. How goes the war for independence? Oh no you were injured! How bad is the break? Oh and look at all your scars! Arthur should be ashamed of scarring your pretty face."

"The break was pretty clean! Don't worry Francis it should heal pretty quickly. Besides scars are super heroic. I am going to be a hero and heroes have scars! Francis this is General George Washington! He is like the coolest boss ever."

"Hello, I assume Alfred has filled on the details of exactly what I am."

"Yes, he has. I have to say it is a pleasure to meet you. Benjamin Franklin describes Paris quite vividly I imagine it is a beautiful city."

"The most beautiful in the world! Just like me, non? Well anyway let us go and look at your troops. I want to spend some more time with Alfred. It's not every day one gets to see his little brother grow up! You are so big Alfred last time I saw you, you were just a little boy no more than 6!"

"After I gave Arthur the declaration I had a huge growth spirt! Now I'm almost as tall as you guys!"

"I suppose that would trigger a growth spurt. How are you really feeling Mon ami? You've never been in battle like this before. It can be tough to see parts of you die so rapidly."

"I've suffered like this before. Remember when you guys first showed up? A bunch of my old citizens died of diseases you brought over. It is a little different seeing it happen and not just feeling the effects though."

"I agree. The only war I enjoy is one with England. Any other kind of war is just repulsive. Speaking of which Gilbert sends his regards. He has been watching your progress with much interest. You know he hasn't been in a good battle for a while, or for everyone else a couple of years. I think it won't be much longer until he joins your cause."

"What about you Francis? What is keeping you?"

"I just want to make sure that giving you independence won't kill you child. If you are not ready to be independent your people will split up and you will dissolve. I don't want you to die. I have to be sure that giving you my support won't lead to your death sentence."

"Francis! I can be on my own. Before got England got all nosy I was practically doing just that!"

"Mon ami, your people are much divided. You know that. They work together now because they have a common enemy. I want to make sure that they will have a reason to after you win. If they fall apart you will die. That would break my heart."

"I understand."

Washington was walking behind the two nations listening to the two personifications speak. He had had similar worries as France. The Articles of Confederation was a very flawed document that would work for only so long. He had shrunk at the word dissolve. Was dissolution worse than death? It sounded painful enough. He understood more why Francis had halted conversations about alliances. The talk of alliances was not just two groups of people deciding to work together. To Francis it was a choice that would help determine his younger brother's fate.

The tour of one of his camps was a very sad thing. He knew very well this was not what an army was supposed to look like. France knew that as well. The only person ignorantly proud of his army was Alfred. He could hear France click his tongue in disapproval at the inefficiency of the American military. At the end of the tour they returned to Washington's tent to discuss.

"Alright! I've made my decision. Alfred I will help you. It's clear you need another nation's advice about military. I will send Gilbert to help train you and your soldiers. Also I will get my government to begin sending supplies. It will take time since humans are so slow and silly but I will help you."

"Thanks Francis! You won't regret it, I am going to be a huge country someday! I will be everybody's hero! I will help you just like you helped me!"

"I am sure. Now I will stay for a few days before I head back. I need to speak to Arthur so he knows. I want to be the one to tell him because I love making him so angry. His face gets all red and he starts stomping around! It is too funny. I also have a few things to tell you as well. From one old nation to a young one."

"Ok Francis!"

"Also Monsieur Washington. You should be proud of what you have accomplished so far. Not many men could lead such rabble in any kind of organized campaign. I warn you when Prussia gets here he will be very demanding of you and your men. If you listen to him you will have a very good army on your side."

"I will keep that I mind."

France nodded and took his leave. Washington sighed in relief. He had been so worried about this whole affair. It had been maddening to try and figure out how to win this war. Now he had allies or at least people who would become allies. Washington looked over at the excited Alfred.

"SO Alfred what do you think?"

"I am just so happy, dad… I mean General Washington sir!"

"Dad?"

"You are kind of like my father sir. You and the other men that helped writhe the declaration. You help found me. You are my fathers. Sorry I wasn't supposed to call you that."

"It's alright Alfred. I've always wanted my own son."


	4. John Adams

John Adams:

The Boston Massacre. It had been a horrid affair for America. Today he sat with Franklin in a little court room to watch the trial of Captain Prescott. America felt very angry at the whole incident. Some of his own citizens had died at the hands of British soldiers. He had felt a righteous fury at the man who was standing in the defendant area. The other man he was angry at was John Adams.

John Adams was a lawyer who was for the colonies becoming free. However here he was defending murderers! Franklin glanced over at his Little America and saw that he was livid. Franklin leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's wrong Alfred?" Franklin asked.

"You know I can feel it whenever one of my citizens dies? I felt it went those men died at the hand of those men over there. It's not pleasant we generally ignore death but when it is as important as this we feel it strongly." Alfred said glowering. "I am also mad at Adams! How dare he side with that British Officer?" He nearly shouted.

"Follow me." Franklin said getting up.

America got up and followed Franklin into a private room. Franklin sat the boy down and looked him into the eye.

"Alfred why do you want to be independent?" Franklin asked seriously.

"You know why! It's the right thing to do. England hasn't given this country a fair shake." America said.

"You believe in the rule of law correct?" Franklin.

"Of course everyone deserves their right in court…" America said as realization had hit him.

He had wanted to deny those men their day in court. Yet that was what he was trying to fight for. He blushed at his own ignorance. He looked down at the floor in shame. Franklin cleared his throat.

"I understand. Many of the colonist feel the same way you did but you must remember what you believe in. You want freedom for all that includes your enemies." Franklin said looking down on him.

"You're right. Let's go back into the court room!" America said flashing his 10 gigawatt smile.

"Yes let's." Franklin said with a smile.

The court room was hot and stuffy. The meeting was long and drawn out but America watched it all with interest. He listened to Adams intently. He spoke with passion in defense of the British soldier. The day was not long gone before it was announced that the man was innocent. America was almost happy for it. Except he also felt his people's anger at the verdict. People wanted justice! His citizens had died! He was stuck in between knowing that those men deserved their freedom and wanting revenge.

A few days past and Adams had become a sort of pariah among the people. He had defended someone before his own people. England had been so angry that America had snuck off to see the trial that he had not been allowed to leave the house. It had been a sore point in their relationship the Boston Massacre.

England felt that his soldiers were completely justified while America felt that this was just another example of British cruelty. They had argued quite a few times on the point and when America had snuck out to see the trial England nearly exploded. That however was changed when the ruling came back in his favor. England smiled to himself he was going to punish his colony in a very cruel way today.

England had learned that John Adams was going to be in town and so he invited him to have dinner with himself and America. There America would have to sit and listen politely to a man who believed in the British rule and was one of his citizens. Adams had accepted the invitation. England smirked and he called his little colony over.

"America I have some news for you!" England called.

"Yes England?" America asked very stiffly.

"I have invited a Mr. John Adams to have the evening meal with us. I would like you to clean up the house for his arrival." England said.

"You invited Mr. Adams! That's great England! I will clean up right away." America said scurrying off.

England shook his head in confusion. Shouldn't the boy be upset? The hours passed quickly for both personifications. America volunteered to cook for their guest so England obliged him. Adams showed up at 6pm and knocked on the door.

He had not wanted to come to the Kirkland household. Kirkland was a man high in the British Government. He probably thought that he was a loyalist which he wasn't. He had accepted the invitation with trepidation but imagine his surprise when he saw Alfred Jones open the door. He had seen the boy a few times hanging around with Franklin and the boy knew his philosophy. Adams smiled and patted the boys head.

"Hello Alfred! I didn't expect to see you at that Kirkland Residence." Adams said.

"Well I live here, John! Arthur is my caretaker." America explained.

"I take he doesn't know that you hang around with lowlifes such as me?" Adams asked quietly.

"Nope!" America yelled. "Arthur Mr. Adams is here!"

"Well, let him in Alfred. Take him to the dining room!" England yelled back.\

"Come in Mr. Adams. I will take your coat. The dining room is just down that hallway please make yourself comfortable." Alfred said very seriously.

"I will thank you Alfred." Adams said just as seriously.

Arthur made his way down into the dining room to see Adams sitting and listened intently to his Little America talk about the wildlife in the area. England smiled. That was the colony he knew. He cleared his throat and introduced himself.

"Hello I am Arthur Kirkland. I was so glad you were able to make it to share a meal with us." England said shaking the other man's hand. "I see you have met my little brother Alfred."

"Yes he was just regaling me with tales of the wildlife near here. I was surprised you felt the need to invite one such as myself." Adams admitted.

"Why would that be? I felt like it would be appropriate to have someone who defended some British Soldiers so well at supper." Arthur said with a smile.

"Ah yes. I did do my job well." Adams agreed.

"Alfred will you get the meal you prepared for us?" England asked.

"Yes Arthur." Alfred said clambering into the kitchen.

He emerged with a well cooked dinner that he served first to Adams then to England and finally to himself. The food was good and as they ate America began to talk about all the wonderful things he was doing at home. Adams listened intently and with respect. England was surprised most people got annoyed with his little colony after a while. Once dinner was almost done England decided to bring up politics.

"I did not have the good fortune to attend the court hearing for Captain Prescott. I was glad to see a good loyal colonist being willing to defend the crown." England said proudly.

"Oh that is where you are wrong, Mr. Kirkland. I defended Prescott because I believe in the Rule of Law not because I support the crown. As you probably know Alfred attended the hearing and he thanked me afterwards for defending liberty and freedom. I was surprised though to find that he lived here." Adams answered boldly.

"Yes well as his caretaker I try to teach him good principles. Not that I approve of him running off to court hearings while I am in England on business." England said angrily.

"So how do like being in complete care of the crown Alfred?" Adams asked suddenly.

"Well he makes me work hard. He gives me lots of homework. I read all about Shakespeare and things like that. He's not very good at math or science though. He likes tea to much and he always has lots of chores for me." Alfred answered honestly.

"So you could say that the crown has given you a good head start. Taught and gave you things that you couldn't give yourself? Your grateful to the crown for doing that yes?" Adams asked with a smirking look.

"Of course! Arthur is a great big brother." Alfred answered happily.

"You don't want to stay here forever do you? I would expect Arthur wants you to grow up and leave the crown so you can marry and make your own family right?" Adams said. "That is why Mr. Kirkland I am not a loyalist. The crown has given this colony a wonderful head start but just as a child does not owe their parent to live there forever our nation owes nothing to the crown. I believe it is time for the thirteen colonies to become a nation and grow up."

Adams said all this as he stood up and prepared to leave. England was now red in the face and said nothing as Adams made his leave. America sat there quietly. Adams was right wasn't he? He needed to grow up. England had raised him wonderfully so he could grow up and become strong right? Why else would he have spent all this time teaching him everything if he didn't want him to become a nation?

America's mind raced as England ordered him to bed. He waited until England stomped to his room. America snuck out by opening the window and jumping out. He ran in his pajamas. All the way into town and found the place Adams was staying at. America looked around until he found an open window. Granted it was on the second floor America wasted no time climbing into the house. H was lucky enough to have climbed into Adams' room so he dropped into the room. Adams started and looked at the boy who had just climbed into his window.

"Hello Alfred, judging by your clothing I take it you are not here on a legal visit." Adams said trying to contain his surprise.

"No. I just wanted to thank you for what you said at dinner. It meant a lot to me. I think I know what I need to do now." Alfred said with a smile.

"Do what? Alfred you are barely a child." Adams said in confusion!

"I am older than you are John! I'm hundreds of years old!" Alfred said angrily. "Would you please stop calling me a child?"

"What are you talking about?" Adams asked now utterly confused.

It took America the next two hours to explain all that he was and what it meant. Adams was an open minded man and he tried to listen. After two hours he would accept and understand. It was then that he realized that his metaphor may have been a little too perfect for that dinnertime conversation.

Alfred left the same way he came in and walked home. John Adams sat in his room and thought. That little boy was what he believed should be independent? He knew naturally that the boy was much older than him but still he looked like a nine year old. Not someone ready to be their own country! No wonder England is holding onto him so tightly. Yet, there was something else. The boy had the mind of a wise man. The boy knew and accepted the dangers of independence.

It was then that John Adams realized something that he would keep in his mind for the rest of his life. Despite all of his doubts about the boy's ability to be a nation he was one. Alfred Jones was his nation and he knew deep down that if that boy asked him to go to war he would. If that boy asked him to sign a document that would lead to his death he would. If that boy asked him to do something insane in the hopes it would lead to his freedom he would. He was loyal to his nation and he would be until the day he died.


End file.
